


That One Time Derek Fucked Up

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Series: That One Time Sterek Happened [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Derek is a Failwolf, Gen, Humor, M/M, Stiles is a Badass, drama (sort of), dumb stuff, stiles needs a break tbh, this was inspired by a pic on tumblr sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he blew it, super hard, complete buffoonery.</p><p>-or-</p><p>Derek can't handle some particular things that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Derek Fucked Up

Stiles was really, really trying to pay attention. He honestly and truly respected the school educational system for trying so hard to impart knowledge upon him and his fellow classmates but _he was so tired, for god’s sake he just wanted to put his head down and hibernate for a year or two-_

Stifling a yawn, he gripped his pencil tighter and tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. There had been a development a few days ago, to say the least. They had finally managed to capture the thing that was breaking into convenience stores at night, but it turned out to be a young werewolf boy. The kid was still a teenager, and had clearly run away from his pack in an act of rebellion.

Derek had told him that rebellious acts were common among teenage weres, considering the sheer amount of hormones raging in one body that was already struggling to accommodate a wolf sharing their mind as well.

The kid, Brad, was the child of the beta of a neighboring pack. Derek had already contacted them, and the pack was expected in two or three days. Till then, Brad was now camping at Stiles’ place. He was barely fourteen but had already managed to get under literally everyone’s skin in the short time that he’d been there. It had been pretty tough, but they’d managed to confine him to Stiles’ room with some mountain ash on the windows and a few threats coupled with Derek’s infamous alpha eyes.  And on top of all of this, Stiles still had to attend school, he thought to himself in a grumble. Blasphemy.

Suddenly a classic ringtone pierced the drowsy silence of the class, pulling everyone out of their reveries. Stiles was annoyed for a split second because _who doesn’t put their damn phone on silent during class_ when he recognized the ringtone and jumped to his backpack.

“That- That’s my emergency number, it’s set to ring no matter what, I don’t know who could be calling me, I’m sorry,” he rambled as the entire class stared at him fumbling for his phone.

“Stiles, it’s okay, just pick up the call, you can leave early if you wish,” the teacher was saying as Stiles pressed his cell to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Stiles, get here at once, that Brad brat has really done it this time.”

“I- what? What did he do?” Stiles demanded, grabbing his backpack and rushing out of the class as everybody watched him leave.

“Just get here,” Derek said- of course he knew it was Derek, because Stiles would recognize that voice from a mile away.

“Okay,” Stiles said breathlessly, and dashed to the parking lot.

 

\----

 

Stiles raced up the porch, blowing past the doorway and thudding up the stairs to his room. Derek was standing at his door, as still as a statue, and staring into the room with a frozen face.

“Derek, where’s Brad, is he-” Stiles panted, and then came to a screeching halt next to Derek.

Brad was sitting on the bed with a triumphant look on his face and it was only then that Stiles spotted the source of the issue. His entire room floor was covered in Lego blocks of all shapes and sizes, spread all over so that not even an inch was spared. Stiles used to hoard Lego blocks as a child, but even he didn’t know he had that many. Brad didn’t say anything, just smiled wider when Stiles appeared.

A few seconds passed, with Stiles’ harsh breath punctuating the silence, till he finally turned to glare at Derek, who caught his expression and had the gall to look confused.

“ _This_ is why you pull me out of class and use my damn emergency number?! Because you can’t take care of a teenage boy?!”

“What the hell Stiles, I literally have no idea what to do now, come on!”

“No, look, Derek, come here,” Stiles said, eerily calm, a strange glint in his eyes.

Derek looked at Stiles warily, eyebrows pulling together. “…why?”

“Just step over here,” he smiled, pulling Derek into a position where the alpha was facing Stiles, back turned from the door.

“This is for pulling me out of my class, no matter how boring it was,” Stiles began, and Derek shifted uneasily.

“Stiles, what-”

“-for calling my emergency number, and almost giving me a heart attack, and for making me waste my time coming all the way here when it turns out you just aren’t babysitter material-” an indignant squawk from Brad- “- and deciding that I was going to be your freaking safest bet dealing with him.”

 

With that, Stiles pushed Derek with his palm pressing on top of the Alpha’s chest, and the two locked eyes almost in slow motion as Derek fell onto the layer of Lego bricks.

**Author's Note:**

> a) i missed these two, but sorry if there are very little Sterek undertones i had to write this
> 
> b) i love the trope where A fucks up and calls B in a panic and B comes rushing to help but it turns out the issue is mundane  
> and trust me I was totally going for a cute ending but i realized it must be so annoying for B right.... idk.
> 
> EDIT I'm really sorry for any mistakes that might have crept in omg (◕⌓◕;) shoutout to @rabbitontherun and @10millionfireflies for bringing it to my attention, thank you!
> 
> HMU on [ tumblr! ](http://plead-guilty-but-insane.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated~


End file.
